EX GHETTO EBRAICO - VITTORIO VENETO (TV)
EX GHETTO EBRAICO - VITTORIO VENETO (TV) הוא נושא בטאון קהילת מילאנו. וכך נאמר בכתבה הפותחת Salviamo l’antico ghetto di Vittorio Veneto: votiamo su FAI “Luoghi del cuore” del FAI: gli antichi, splendidi magazzini dell’ex ghetto di Vittorio Veneto ne fanno ora parte A Ceneda, oggi frazione di Vittorio Veneto, esisteva una Comunità ebraica fin dal 1597, durata circa quattrocento anni. Da qui provengono gli arredi della sinagoga che si trovano oggi al Museo di... כתבה מורחבת תרגום אוטומטי הכפר שוכן בין זרם דרך דניאלה מאנין (קוראים הראשון דרך סלסה), באמצעות לורנצו דה פונטה (לשעבר Via Calcada או Calcalda) וויה Beniamino Labbi (הנקרא בלה ונציה), הוא עדיין נקרא גטו נפוץ כי זה היה זמן רב בית קהילה יהודית. יהודים לא Ceneda הוזמנו במיוחד בשנת 1597, בתקופה של משבר כלכלי חמור, הבישוף Marcantonio מוצ'ניגו, שביקש רשמית Missier Isdrael Hebreo מ Conegliano ויורשיו, משפחות וגורמים נמצא כאן כדי לפתוח עבוט כדי לתרום ולסייע לנזקקים עם הלוואות ואשראי. בכמה מקרים, לעומת זאת, היא נולדה של עוינות כלפי יהודים, שבמשך התושייה שלהם בעסק נראו כאיום במאה שבעה עשרה לשתי פעמים נשאלתי הגירוש בשנת 1768 נאסר הסחר ביניהן תירס ויין, איסור בוטל עוד שנים מאוחר יותר. הקהילה אז הלך והתיישב באזור זה, שבו כבר מאז 1607 תיעד בנוכחות כנסת פרטי, ומאוחר יותר בבית הכנסת של קהילת הועבר הבניין בפינת הזרם באמצעות דה פונטה וויה מאנין, בו היא נפתחה על ידי הרב של ונציה בשנת 1790. בית הכנסת נשאר תפקיד באופן לא סדיר עד 1949, בשנות ה -50 היא פורקה בשנת 1964 ועבר עם כל הרהיטים במוזיאון ישראל בירושלים, בעוד כמה פריטים הועברו למוזיאון ישראל של ונציה. גם הקהילה כללה בית קברים משלה, פתחו בשנת 1857 (הקבורות הראשונות בוצעו קונליאנו), שקיים עד היום ב באמצעות קאל דה Prade, מדרום אחד הקתולית. הנוכחות של היהודים הלכה ופוחתת במהלך המאה עשרים, כמעט להיעלם לאחר מלחמת העולם השנייה. במרפסת הקדמית של המחסנים של הגטו, גלויים מן ויה מהאנינה, הוא שלט, אשר מציג, ב עברי ו באותיות לטיניות, פסוק בתנ"ך: "באמת, אתה המלך שלי ואלוהים שלי, מי נותן לנו כל ישועה. שמרת ולנוכח כוח ליעקב, "תחת עוד שלט קטן מציג את התאריך 1771 מונוגרמה GC עצמו (יעקב קונליאנו). בקהילה היהודית של Ceneda הוא נולד בשנת 1749 לורנצו דה פונטה, תמלילן המפורסם של מוצרט. בן ירמיהו קונליאנו ואנה Cabiglio נקרא עמנואלה; אז משפחתו שהתנצרו בשנת 1763 הוא הוטבל על ידי הבישוף לורנצו דה פונטה, ומניחה שם. כולם יודע שיש קהילה יהודית Ceneda (כיום באזור ויטוריו ונטו) מאז 1597 שנמשכה כארבעה מאות שנים. כיום כמה עדים של היישוב היהודי הקטן להישאר: הבתים של הגטו, בית הקברים מחסני הדגנים נבנו 1771. כיום האחרונים מיואשים וזה אינו מאפשר כל ביקורים במהלך בסכנת הקריסה. אם מישהו לא יעשה משהו בקרוב, כמה אלמנטים אחרים של ההיסטוריה היהודיה ויטוריו ונטו ייעלמו לנצח. הבניין יכול במקום לקום לתחיה ולתחזק, בתוך זמן מה, את המהות המקורית של הגטו לשעבר. קבוצת תומכי הוא עושה כמיטב יכולתו כדי להפוך פרויקט איזה מקדיש הבניינים והאזנה בהוראת מוזיקה, שרים ורוקדים עם חדרים לימוד ותרגול ואודיטוריום מודולרי עבור מספר מקומות. כדי להשלים את הפרויקט, הקבוצה הציעה יצירת בית הארחה וכן מרכז למחקר enology ואקולוגיה, הקשורים ממרכזי המחקר החשובים ביותר בעולם. כרגע הפרויקט הוא רק רעיון. כדי להתחיל מחדש ותקומה של האזור של קבוצת התומכים צריכים קצת נותני חסות נדיבות זה להשקיע קצת כסף השחזור של המחסנים לחזור תכשיט זה לתוך "מכל" חדש מלא חיוניות, לעייר ולכל. המקור Il borgo compreso tra le attuali via Daniele Manin (prima chiamata via Salsa), via Lorenzo Da Ponte (già via Calcada o Calcalda) e via Beniamino Labbi (detta la Bella Venezia), è tuttora comunemente denominato Ghetto perché fu a lungo sede di una comunità ebraica. A Ceneda gli ebrei vennero espressamente invitati nel 1597, in un momento di grave crisi economica, dal Vescovo Marcantonio Mocenigo, il quale chiese ufficialmente a Missier Isdrael Hebreo da Conegliano ed ai suoi eredi, famigliari e fattori di aprire qui un banco dei pegni al fine di contribuire ad aiutare i bisognosi con prestiti e credito. In alcune occasioni tuttavia nacquero delle ostilità nei confronti degli ebrei, che per la loro intraprendenza negli affari venivano visti come una minaccia: nel Seicento per due volte ne fu chiesta l'espulsione e nel 1768 venne proibito loro il commercio di biade e vini, divieto per altro revocato già due anni dopo. La comunità andò quindi stabilendosi in questa zona, dove già dal 1607 è documentata la presenza di una sinagoga privata e successivamente la sinagoga della Comunità venne spostata nell'edificio all'angolo tra le attuali via Da Ponte e via Manin, dove fu inaugurata da un rabbino di Venezia nel 1790. La sinagoga rimase in funzione in maniera saltuaria fino al 1949, negli anni '50 fu smontata e nel 1964 trasferita con tutto l'arredo al Museo d’Israele di Gerusalemme, mentre alcuni oggetti vennero ceduti al Museo Israelitico di Venezia. La comunità aveva anche un proprio cimitero, aperto nel 1857 (prima le inumazioni si facevano in quello di Conegliano), ancora oggi esistente in via Cal de Prade, a sud di quello cattolico. La presenza degli ebrei andò progressivamente diminuendo nel corso del Novecento, fino quasi a scomparire dopo la seconda guerra mondiale. Sulla facciata del porticato dei magazzini del ghetto, visibile da via Manin, è murata una lapide, la quale riporta, in lettere ebraiche e latine, un versetto della Bibbia: “Tu sei veramente il mio Re e il mio Signore, che ci doni ogni salvezza. Tu hai salvato e dato vigore a Giacobbe”, sotto un’altra piccola lapide riporta la data 1771 e il monogramma del proprietario GC (Giacobbe Conegliano). Nella comunità ebraica di Ceneda nacque nel 1749 Lorenzo Da Ponte, il celebre librettista di Mozart. Figlio di Geremia Conegliano e di Anna Cabiglio venne chiamato Emanuele; convertitasi poi la sua famiglia al cristianesimo, nel 1763 egli fu battezzato dal Vescovo Lorenzo Da Ponte e ne assunse il nome. Everyone knows that there was a Jewish community in Ceneda (a Vittorio Veneto area today) since 1597 which lasted for about four hundred years. Nowadays some witnesses of the small Jewish settlement remain: the houses of the ghetto, the cemetery and the cereal warehouses built in 1771. At present the last ones are in despair and this does not allow any visits for the danger of collapse. If somebody doesn’t do anything soon, some other elements of the Jewish history in Vittorio Veneto will disappear forever. The building could instead be revived and maintain, in the while, the original essence of the former ghetto. A group of supporters is doing its best to make a project which dedicates the buildings to the teaching and listening of music, singing and dancing with rooms for studying and practicing and a modular auditorium for number of places. To complete the project, the group proposes the creation of a guest house and also a center for research in enology and ecology, connected with the most important research centers in the world. At the moment the project is just an idea. To start the restructuring and rebirth of the area the supporters group need some generous sponsors that invest some money in the restoring of the warehouses to return this jewel into a new “container” full of vitality, to the city and to all. * המקור תמונות מהרובע היהודי Ldc-56c5aa581997a8.77998294.jpg Ldc-56c5aa50088b77.02452314.jpg Ldc-56c5aa545a6f80.92694537.jpg Ldc-56c5aa49cc9f75.97989145.jpg DSC00444 1.jpg DSC00443 1.jpg DSC00442 1.jpg DSC00441 1.jpg 574beb576759a.jpg 574beb560149c.jpg 574beb513261c.jpg 574beb586f090.jpg 574beb53a0d4f.jpg 574beb5b158d3.jpg קטגוריה:בתי כנסת עתיקים באיטליה קטגוריה:יהדות ונטו